1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an underground or submersible electrical set-screw connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Submersible electrical set-screw connectors for making connections in power distribution networks are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,354 B2, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a submersible electrical set-screw connector. A similar insulated water-tight connector assembly including a set screw driver and plug is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0155280 A1 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. These conventional connectors provide set-screw assemblies having various configurations.